feral_worthfandomcom-20200213-history
Group Guidelines
Welcome to Feral’s official group guidelines! This is where our rules for groups lie, in addition to how you can make your own group official. =Contents= 1. General Rules: A. Group Topic B. Similar/Copy Groups C. Mini-Mod Groups 2. Group Descriptions: A. Unofficial Groups B. Official Groups 3. Becoming Official: A. Requirements B. Maintaining Your Status =1. General Rules= Group topics/aims must follow all rules in our general Guidelines. With this, group topics must also be appropriate. Groups with NSFW topics, or those aiming to call out certain members or groups, are prohibited; this includes groups with a purpose of “scam or beware.” Group copies are not allowed. If a group directly copies another group, all wikis and posts relating to the group will be disabled and the leader of the group will be asked to change the group in some way to make it unique. This also goes for direct copies of groups on other communities unless the group’s leader has gotten approval from the other group’s leader. However, groups with a similar topic ARE allowed, but may not be allowed to become official, as unofficial groups have much more lenient policies. If a group’s agent thinks a group is too similar to theirs, they may discuss the issue in a chat with the other group When you first create a group, it is unofficial. This means that the members cannot receive titles signifying their placement in said group and very rarely get posts other than open applications featured. Their wikis also get placed into the ‘Unofficial Groups’ subcategory of the ‘Groups’ wiki category. With some hard work and time, these groups may be eligible to become official. Leaders whose groups have fulfilled the basic requirements may privately message a staff member with the name of their group, a link to the page, and a short explanation on why their group should become official. If the staff agrees that the group deserves to be official, it will gain the official status. If not, a description on ways to improve the group will be given and the group will remain unofficial. Anyone in Feral Item Worth Wiki can create a group that follows the Guidelines, but when a group fits the requirements, it can be made official by the staff team. When a group becomes official, it is fully approved and supported by the staff and they have the right to have their applications, contests, and general posts featured, as well as request to have special titles on members’ profiles signifying their status. =3. Becoming Official= 1. Groups must have an official wiki that is submitted to our wiki. The wiki must contain: A. The group’s purpose B. How the group benefits Feral Item Worth Wiki C. How the group works/What it does D. A list of the members and ranks 2. The group must have at least five members including the group leader 3. The group must be active for at least fifteen days after its creation 4. The Group Guidelines, as well as the general Guidelines, must be followed. If one or more rule(s) is/are broken prior or during the process of becoming official, the chances of the group becoming official will decrease or the group may receive punishments 5. At least one post or group task, depending on what the group does, must be completed to show the group’s work ethic and what they plan on creating. It does not matter if this is featured or not, however completing group work—for example editing a cover image for a magazine that was never posted—does not count as a group task. A ‘group task’ is described as scripting or providing a service to a community member/the community as a whole =B. Maintaining Your Status= Once a group becomes official, they are expected to continuously follow all Guidelines and remain active, which is defined by what the group contributes. If a group creates a schedule, for example, they are expected to follow it. In the instance that a group halts all activity for over thirty days without officially going on hiatus, the group will lose its official status. Please contact a staff member if your group is planning a hiatus. =Conclusion= If you think your group is ready to become official, contact any administrator or moderator or bureaucrat. They will bring the idea to the rest of the staff, who will review the group and decide if the group should be official. If it does not qualify, the leader of the group will be given reasons about why the group did not become official and to keep on trying. If it does qualify, then congratulations!